


jack-o'-lantern constellations

by ilenne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Marichat, Pumpkins, Reverse Crush AU, aps secret santa 2019, chat noir is a clown, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: marinette invites chat noir over to carve pumpkins. smooches ensue ;3inspired by a tiktok i saw on instagram
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	jack-o'-lantern constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpisuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpisuns/gifts).



> maryssa i am So Sorry 
> 
> i am. The Worst secret santa in the history of secret santas aSJDKDJFSJF. i hope this makes up for the 10-month delay alskdjfsljf ilysm <33 
> 
> ~~the title is so lame but i'm tired so~~

(13:16) **marinette 💖💕**  
hey chaton guess what i have :D

(13:20) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
??

(13:21) **marinette 💖💕**  
[image]

(13:21) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
!!!  
pumpkins!!

(13:21) **marinette 💖💕**  
:D

(13:22) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
didn’t you already carve pumpkins with alya tho??

(13:22) **marinette 💖💕**  
yeah, yesterday  
nino and adrien too  
but i got extra for us!! figured you’d want to

(13:23) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
princess you’re too sweet 🥺🥺🥺

(13:23) **marinette 💖💕**  
pssh no u

(13:23) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
:3

(13:23) **marinette 💖💕**  
:3

(13:24) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
:3  
what time should i come over??

(13:24) **marinette 💖💕**  
anytime you want!! 👀

(13:24) **mr mistoffelees 🌝🤡**  
:D  
im omw!!

* * *

Chat Noir races over the rooftops, vaulting over buildings like his life depends on it. And in a way, he thinks, it does. Because _she’s_ his life, his light. He tries to get his heart to stop pounding so fast. He fails. He can’t help it! He’s just so excited to see her.

Ever since he came to terms with his feelings for Marinette, his life got a whole lot brighter. He’s in love, and giddy with it.

_“You’re an idiot,” Plagg said a few days ago._

_“I know,” Adrien replied, gazing dreamily at the last text he’d gotten from her._

_(22:47)_ **_marinette 💖💕_ **  
_good night chaton <3333 _

_“You’re so in love it’s disgusting,” Plagg retched, only half meaning it._

_“Will you shut up if I give you more camembert?”_

He arrives at Marinette’s house and her trapdoor opens as soon as he sets foot on her balcony. Her head pops up, and _wow_ he should not be this affected by a messy bun and—is that a cat on her sweater? In his colors?

“Hey, Chat—are you okay?”

“Hmm?” he says, breaking out of his reverie.

“You just got, like, really red for a second.”

“I just, uh, didn’t realize you had my merch!” he practically purrs, leaning forward on his baton. Real smooth save. He thinks she blushes, but it’s probably just his imagination.

“Actually…I made it!” Marinette fidgets with her sleeves. “I thought you would like it. You don’t get nearly as much merch as Ladybug does, anyway.”

“I love it,” he tells her sincerely. “It’s very cute. Like you!”

Both of them immediately blush as red as roses. “You’re uh, you’re not so bad yourself!” Marinette stammers, and her fists clench in a way that makes her look like she’s resisting the urge to make finger guns. “Um, do you want to come inside?”

“Yeah!” he says, inwardly cursing himself for his slip-up. _Could you have been any more weird? For god’s sake, get a grip._

He follows her down the ladder to where she’s already spread newspapers out over the floor. Two pumpkins of almost equal size and shape sit there, patiently waiting for their dissection.

“Take your pick, I guess?” Marinette says once they’re both seated on the floor, a faint blush still on her cheeks. “They’re pretty much the same, so I dunno if it matters to you.”

Chat shrugs and grabs the one closest to him. He’s been practicing a selective Cataclysm, and the idea to Cataclysm a carving into his pumpkin crosses his mind, but he reaches for a knife instead. Marinette only has the two pumpkins left, anyway, and he doesn’t want to accidentally ruin one.

They each carefully cut a hole in the top of their pumpkins, and start digging the seeds out with their hands.

“Eurgh, it’s so slimy,” Chat complains.

“Haven’t you done this before?”

“Well, yeah. But only once.” It’s not technically a lie—the first time he did this was yesterday after school as Adrien, with her and Nino and Alya.

“You poor soul,” she teases him.

“Yeah, it sucks so much that I’ve practically never dug pumpkin guts out before,” he says.

Marinette snorts. “Okay, so maybe not the _worst_ thing to miss out on.”

“It’s actually not that bad,” he says, and wiggles his gloved fingers near her face. “I have _gloves._ ”

Marinette retaliates by grabbing a fistful of seeds and pulp and reaches over to dangle the slimy bunch over his head.

Chat shrieks and tries to bat her hand away, defending his hair. When he turns back around, he notices there’s considerably more pumpkin guts inside his pumpkin than there was before. “Hey!”

Marinette, of course, is sitting innocently with an angelic smile on her face. “Yes?”

Chat sticks his tongue out at her and thrusts the offending seeds back at her. “Take them back!”

She ducks to avoid the pumpkin guts, laughing. The light streaming in through her window hits her hair just right, and his heart keysmashes. _Not to be a simp, but…_ She’s never been more beautiful.

Acting on instinct, he drops the seeds on the newspapers and leans over to cup her face in his right hand, and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear with his left.

She blushes and he can feel her pulse racing underneath his fingers.

“May I?” he asks. Her eyes widen, each a sparkling gray ocean. Her only response is to grab his own face and pull him down into a kiss.

When they finally break away for air, Marinette glances over Chat’s shoulder and bursts out laughing. “Your tail,” she manages. He looks to where she’s pointing, only to see his tail in a heart shape. The betrayal! Stupid tail.

“I mean, it’s not _wrong,”_ he says, and she giggles, pressing another quick kiss to his mouth.

“I think I’m going to carve a cat,” he says. 

“Like Plagg? I see how it is,” she says jokingly.

“Well, no I was thinking more like the one on your sweater. But now that you mention it…”

She sticks her tongue out at him. “Well, _I’m_ going to go wipe this goo off my face.”

 _Oops._ He forgot that he still had pumpkin residue on his hand. “Sorry about that.” Marinette only waves her hand in dismissal and leaves for the bathroom. When she comes back, he asks her, “What design are you going to carve?”

“Well, I was looking on Pinterest for ideas earlier, and I thought I would try to do something like this?” Once she’s seated, she pulls out her phone to show him a picture of a jack-o’-lantern with dozens of delicate constellations carved into it. It’s way more complex than he would dare to try, but he supposes she’s done this enough that she knows what she’s doing.

“Ooh, pretty!” he says. Leaning towards her, he adds, grinning, “Although no amount of stars you carve could ever outshine the ones in your eyes.”

She shoves him away. “Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.”

“I may be cheesy, but you’re the _gratest._ ”

She snorts. “If I kiss you again, will you stop making awful puns?”

He grins. “Only one way to find out!”

(Spoilers: he doesn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! again, i am so sorry 😭❤️❤️no secret santas for me this year ksdjfksdf
> 
> comments and kudos much appreciated! <3  
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
